


Guardian Warlocks

by malec_4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, i'll add more characters as I add more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Alec Lightwood is an Assistant District Attorney in Brooklyn. Magnus Bane owns a club called 'Pandemonium'. They have no idea that the other exists, but two strangers will not only keep them safe but will get them together.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 42
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

These two scenes popped into my head this morning. Not sure where this is going, but it should be interesting (at least I hope so). 

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assistant District Attorney Alec Lightwood steps out his apartment building and walks down the block to the subway station. It's a sunny Monday morning and he's ready to tackle a new week of cases.

He goes down the steps and pays his fare. He waits for a train. Five minutes later, right on time, the train arrives. He gets on and sits down. For the last three years, Monday through Friday, he's been taking the same train to Downtown Brooklyn. He loves his job.

His father hates Alec's choice of job.

If it were up to his father, he would have taken his law degree and joined the family business, _Lightwood & Morgenstern_. Alec wrinkles his nose as he remembers his father's outrage that not only was he going into criminal law but he was going to work for the state.

If it were up to his father, all criminals would be set free, no matter how dangerous they were or how vicious their crime.

His father threatened to cut off Alec's trust fund but when Alec wouldn't back down, Robert changed his mind. Alec puts his paychecks in a separate account and rarely touches the trust fund.

Robert owns the building Alec lives in. Alec gives him a hundred dollars for rent every month even though his father says he doesn't have to. Robert doesn't cash the rent checks.

Alec sighs as he closes his eyes and leans his head against the window. Next week is his sister Izzy's twenty-fifth birthday and their parents are having a big party to celebrate. Alec loves his sister but he isn't looking forward to the drama that always happens when there is a family get together.

Especially when his father's partner is invited as well. Valentine's wife and daughter are cool people but the man himself gives Alec the _heebie jeebies_. Alec smiles, that was his sister's favorite term when she was a little girl. He and Jace, their adopted brother, still kid her about it.

Alec opens his eyes, it's almost time to get off. He notices a man sitting, on the other side of the train, by the door. He seems to be watching everybody in the car. As he glances at Alec, he smiles for a few seconds then continues looking at the other passengers.

Alec has never seen a person with purple eyes before. But even with his strange eye color, he makes Alec feel safe. Alec shakes his head as he stands and stretches.

The train pulls into the Court Street station then comes to a stop.

Alec walks past the purple eyed stranger and they smile at each other. Alec feels a sense of peace come over him as he walks to the stairs and goes up to street level. He walks to the courthouse, time to get to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pandemonium owner Magnus Bane sits at his table on the balcony. He sips his martini as he looks out onto the dance floor of his club. It's early in the morning, but there are a few people dancing. There's also a number of people at the bar.

Magnus chuckles to himself, it's five in the afternoon somewhere in the world.

He works on the supply order list for Raphael to take care of later when he comes in. Raphael is his night manager.

Magnus smiles, Raphael and his boyfriend Simon will be getting married, here in the club, next month. Raphael has been alone for too long, he deserves happiness.

Magnus sighs as he wonders when _he_ will find that special person that will make him happy. He has been waiting far longer than Raphael and has dealt with a lot of pain and suffering in his lifetime.

A lifetime that has included many wars and seeing a lot of good people die senselessly. Magnus glances up at the ceiling. There's a symbol there that very few people these days, know what it means. Magnus had it painted for those lost on all sides of a Great War.

The ShadowHunters' rune for Remembrance and Mourning.

Magnus finishes his martini as he sadly looks around the main floor of his club. He notices a young man looking up at the rune.

Magnus watches as the young man then sips from his glass. The young man glances in Magnus' direction and smiles when he realizes the club owner is looking at him.

The young man raises his drink, clear liquid with three ice cubes. Magnus raises his refilled glass. They both drink.

The young man looks up at the ceiling again. Magnus wonders why his blue eyes look so sad, he doubts the young man even knows what the symbol means. He is far too young to have any knowledge of the Great War that ended with ShadowHunters and almost all DownWorlders being wiped out of existence.

Only a few warlocks survived.

Magnus finishes his martini and sighs. He can already tell that today is going to be one of those days, that he will regret leaving his bed.

He watches the young man put money on the bar then slowly walk to the door. He stops then looks up at Magnus. He gives the club owner a smile and a quick wave, then leaves the club.

Magnus reaches for his phone and calls the bar's extension. Ted, the bartender on duty, picks up the phone, "Yeah, boss?"

"That young man that just left, who was he?"

"No idea."

"What was he drinking?"

"Water."

Magnus laughs, "He came into a club and paid for a glass of water?'"

"Yeah. I felt bad charging him five bucks for it."

Magnus runs a thumb across his fingers, "If he comes in again, don't charge him."

"You think he's coming back?"

"I don't know. But if he does..."

"Got it, boss. I'll let Pete, Ginger and Trixie know."

"Thanks." They hang up. Magnus puts his phone on the table. He looks up at the ceiling and sighs.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know about you, but I can't wait to create what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blue eyed water drinker returns to the Pandemonium.

It took a while, but I finally figured out why I was having issues with this. I had the scenes worked out, but they needed to be switched around. Sorry for the delay.

Magnus talks with the blue eyed water drinker.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus sighs as he sits in his office. Raphael is handling the club so Magnus can return to the loft, if he wants to. But Magnus has nothing at home to look forward to. Just another lonely night, eating take out in front of the television.

Magnus jumps when his phone rings. It's the bar's extension. Magnus quickly hits the screen, then calmly says, "Yes, Ginger?"

"Mr. B, that guy who orders water just showed up."

"Thanks. I'm on my way down."

"I gave him his drink, that okay?"

"Yes, Ginger, that's fine. In fact, I'll have a martini, please."

"It'll be waiting for you."

"Thanks." Magnus ends the call as he stands up. He puts his phone in his pocket as he walks out his office. He has no idea who the young man is, but Magnus has a feeling that the rest of his life depends on meeting him. Since Monday, Magnus has been waiting anxiously for him to return to the club. It's now Wednesday and Magnus is happy he finally came back.

Magnus takes his private elevator to the main floor of the club. He cringes as the door opens and he is surrounded by loud music. He barely glances at the dance floor as he walks to the bar.

The young man is facing him, as if he knew Magnus was going to come downstairs to talk to him. He smiles, "Hello Magnus."

The club owner raises an eyebrow as he walks to the bar and sits down. Ginger brings over his martini with a smile then walks away without saying a word. Magnus takes a sip before addressing the blue eyed stranger, "Hello. You have me at a disadvantage. You know who I am, yet I do not know your name."

The young man nods, "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm Max."

"Nice to meet you Max. Tell me, why are you in a club drinking _water?_ "

"I figured it would get your attention without raising any suspicions."

"Oh, and why would I be suspicious of you?"

Max winks, "Because I know things. I know lots of things."

Magnus takes another sip then nods, "Tell me something you know."

Max gestures to the ceiling, "That's the Remembrance and Mourning rune."

Magnus chokes on his drink. Ginger turns around but Magnus shakes his head. She glances at Max then nods. She returns her attention to the other side of the bar.

Magnus puts his glass down, "How would you know about runes?"

Max smiles, "I know more about runes than an Institute full of ShadowHunters put together."

Magnus glances around then stands up. He reaches for his glass, "Let's continue this upstairs."

Max stands as well, "I thought you would eventually suggest that." They walk in silence across the dance floor to the back elevator. They step inside.

As the elevator goes up, Magnus takes a drink of his martini then asks, "How do you know of ShadowHunters?"

Max's eyes sparkle, "My Daddy is one."

The elevator doors open but Magnus stares at the younger man, "Your father? How is that possible?"

"I'm from another world, where ShadowHunters still protect mundanes."

Max follows as Magnus finally walks out the elevator. Magnus goes into his sitting room and gestures to the sofa, "Sit and tell me of your world."

Max gets comfortable on the sofa, "Nothing to tell. It's the same as yours, except there was no Great War."

Magnus sits in an easy chair and finishes his martini, "That's amazing. So is your mother a ShadowHunter as well?"

Max's eyes sparkle as he giggles, "My Poppa is a warlock."

"Oh, she's a warlock?" Magnus sits forward, "Wait, you said 'Poppa'? You have two _fathers_?"

"Uh huh."

Magnus refills his glass with a flick of the hand, "A male ShadowHunter marrying a male warlock. I don't know what shocks me the most."

Max winks at him, " _ **I'm**_ a warlock."

"And then I get shocked some more."

"I was left at the door of the New York Institute. A screaming blue baby until my awesome Daddy held me."

Magnus drinks as he sits back in the chair, "Blue baby held by a ShadowHunter, wow. I would love to know this ShadowHunter's name."

"I thought you would never ask. Alexander Lightwood."

" _Lightwood_?" Magnus laughs, "Now that is a name I never thought to hear again. _Alexander_? Hmm, the last Lightwood I heard of was Isidore. A short and nasty bastard."

"Daddy is his great grandson."

"Oh?"

Max nods, "In this world, the ShadowHunters sent their children away just before the Great War got too intense. They were entrusted to mundanes who were loyal and would keep the children safe. Isidore had a one year old son named Andrew."

Magnus finishes his martini then stares into the empty glass, "I remember going through the ruins of the New York Institute and wondering why there were no bodies of young ones. I feared the worst. It didn't even occur to me that they were somewhere safe."

"Yes, being raised as mundanes, they forgot their ShadowHunter training and any runes they had, disappeared. But even after all that, Mistress Destiny made sure the Lightwood family tree stayed the same."

"So, there's an Alexander Lightwood in this world?"

Max giggles, "Yes there is."

Magnus shrugs, "Good for him, I guess."

Max smiles as he pulls up his sleeve, "Would you like to see the tattoo I have for my fathers?"

Magnus shrugs as he makes the empty glass disappear then stands, "I suppose." He walks over to the sofa and sits next to Max. His jaw drops as he sees the names.

Lightwood  
Bane  
10/08/2017

Max smiles, "Problem?"

Magnus taps a finger on his name, "That's me?"

"No, that's my Poppa."

Magnus glares at him, "You damn well know what I'm talking about."

Max giggles, "Yes, my Poppa is Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"I'm your father?"

Max nods, "In a matter of speaking, yes."

Magnus leans back, "I married a _**ShadowHunter**_. I married a _**Lightwood**_. Why?"

"Love."

Magnus shakes his head, "That isn't possible."

Max sniffs, "Not only is it possible, but it's true in all the worlds."

"There's more than our worlds?"

"Yes, many many worlds. And in each and every one of them, Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane are happily married and so much in love." Max's eyes sparkle.

"Wow." Magnus sits up, "So, you're telling me that right now, there's an Alec Lightwood living and breathing in my world?"

Max grins, "And he's waiting for you."

Magnus smiles as he stares at Max's wrist, "Waiting for me."

Max nods, "Of course, he's your soulmate."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Uh huh. In every world, as soon as you look at each other, you fall in love." Max's eyes sparkle, "I've lost track how many times I've seen it happen, but it's awesome every time."

"So, why are you here?"

"You invited me up."

Magnus closes his eyes and sighs. He opens them and glares at Max, "Definitely my son."

Max giggles, "I keep telling you, _you_ are not my father." Max looks at his tattoo as he whispers, "Your Alec dies in a few days. It's made to look like an accident, but he was murdered."

Magnus quickly gets to his feet, "What? Why are we sitting here? We need to find him and keep him safe."

Max smiles, "Oh, he's safe. In fact, he couldn't be safer."

"You put him in a safe house?"

Max shakes his head, "No, he's with Mikey."

Magnus raises an eyebrow as he sits back on the sofa, "And who the hell is Mikey?"

Max giggles, "Mikey is my brother from another world. He's a powerful warlock who loves his Daddy. He will burn down the city before he lets anybody harm Alec."

"A powerful warlock named 'Mikey'? What the hell were his fathers' thinking?"

"Actually his sister Maxine named him."

"Max and Maxine?"

Max nods, "We were named after Daddy's stillborn brother, Max. Who by the way, doesn't exist in this world."

"Why did his sister name him?"

Max sighs, "When Mikey was a baby, a nasty warlock, by the name of Emil, killed his mama. Emil sensed great power in the baby and wanted to use that power to kill ShadowHunters but too bad for him, he picked the wrong ShadowHunter to start with. The child killed Emil, gained a family and was renamed _Mikey_."

"What was his original name?"

"Freak."

Magnus sniffs, "That's nasty."

"Exactly. Anyway, Mikey is keeping your Alec safe."

"So, what do _**I**_ do?"

Max smiles, "In regards to what?"

"In regards to Alec?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"This is a lot to take in."

Max nods as he stands, "I understand. Like I said, Alec is safe, so you don't have to worry about him." He opens a portal, "I have to check on a few things, but I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

Max smiles, "To where my laptop is. Goodbye for now." He steps into the portal and leaves.

Magnus stares at the closing portal. He takes out his phone then texts Raphael, _**I'm going home**_.

A few minutes later, he gets a reply, _**Okay, good night**_.

Magnus stands. Usually he tries to keep up appearances by walking out the nightclub then opening a portal around the corner in an alley. But tonight, he wants to get home as quickly as possible.

He opens a portal and leaves the sitting room. He has a lot of thinking to do.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think Magnus will do knowing that he has a chance at love?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec speaks with the purple eyed stranger.

Let's check in with Alec.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec goes down the steps of the courthouse and walks to the subway. It's Thursday and he's exhausted. All he wants to do is go home, have some soup and go to bed. His briefcase is full of court notes that he has to look over. But they will have to wait until the morning.

Alec sighs as he pays his fare and walks to the platform. Who is he kidding, he'll probably stay up reading, way past his usual bedtime, then be even more exhausted in the morning.

A train arrives and Alec is lucky to find a seat. He sets his briefcase on his lap, leans his head back and closes his eyes. The train leaves the station.

Alec keeps his eyes closed as the train travels under Brooklyn and the East River. The train stops at the City Hall station and the doors open.

Alec hears someone call him, and slowly opens his eyes. He groans when he sees Raj, a junior associate at his father's firm, walking into the subway car. Alec sits up. He gets ready to deal with Raj, but somebody steps in between them, his back to Alec. The train leaves the station.

Raj glares up at the taller man, "Excuse me."

The man nods, "You're excused."

Raj grits his teeth, "You are in the way."

"No I'm not. You can talk to him."

Alec sighs, "Raj, what do you want?"

Raj leans over so he can glare at Alec, "Your father wants to see you."

Alec refrains from rolling his eyes, "When?"

"Now."

Alec laughs, "No way. I'm tired and not in the mood to deal with my father."

"Robert said that I was not to take 'no' for an answer."

"I don't care. My answer _**is**_ 'no'."

The train pulls into the Canal Street station and the doors open. The stranger smiles at Raj, "This is your stop."

Raj glares at him, "I'm not done."

"That was not a question." He puts his hand on Raj's chest. Raj flies across the train, through the open doors and lands on his ass. He quickly gets to his feet, but the doors close and the subway leaves the station.

Alec glances around the subway car, but there is no reaction from the other riders. It's as if they didn't see Raj fly out the train, instead of walk.

The man turns around and smiles at Alec. He's the purple eyed stranger Alec saw on Monday.

Alec asks, "How did you do that?"

The man giggles, "Magic."

Alec laughs, "That's what it looked like to me. You have to teach me that trick."

The man smiles as he turns to walk away, but Alec grabs his wrist and nods towards the empty seat next to him, "You can sit here."

The man nods, "Okay." He sits down.

"Do you have a name?"

The man giggles, "Mikey."

"Nice to meet you, Mikey. I'm..."

"Alec."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "How do you know my name?"

Mikey giggles, "I just do."

Alec shrugs, "Okay. So Mikey, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Right. You were on the train with me on Monday. And here you are again on the train with me. I'm not seeing this as a coincidence."

Mikey's eyes sparkle, "It's not."

"Oh. Then what is it?"

Mikey giggles, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because Max says I can't tell you too much."

"Who's Max?"

"My big brother. He's really smart."

"But Max isn't here, so you can tell me what is going on."

Mikey giggles, "Uh huh."

Alec sighs, "Fine. I'm too tired for drama." He stands as the train pulls into his stop. Mikey stands as well. Alec raises an eyebrow, "You walking me home?"

Mikey smiles, "If that is okay with you."

Alec laughs, "I doubt I can stop you."

"True, but if you told me something, I would do as you say."

"Why?"

Mikey giggles, "I can't tell you." Alec laughs as the train stops and the doors open. Mikey looks around the car as they step out the train. They walk to the stairs and go up to street level.

Alec sighs, "So Mikey, are we going to walk in silence, since 'Max' says you can't tell me anything?"

"You _can_ ask me questions, but I can't guarantee that I can answer them."

Alec shakes his head, "This should be interesting. Okay, you have any other siblings?"

Mikey nods, "I have a big sister. Her name is Maxine."

Alec stops, "You have a brother named Max and a sister named Maxine. That's messed up."

Mikey giggles, "Well technically, Max has different parents, but Maxine and I consider him our big brother and he sees us as siblings."

"I see. Where do you live?" They continue walking.

"Brooklyn."

"Oh. What do your parents do?"

Mikey giggles, "Can't answer that."

"They spies or something?"

"No."

"Then what's the big secret?"

Mikey shakes his head, "You wouldn't understand. Ask me something else."

Alec sighs, "Fine. What do you and Maxine do?"

"Maxine's a teacher and I'm a policeman."

"Nice, and what does Max do?"

"He works with computers and stuff, not sure what his title is."

"What do his parents do?"

Mikey giggles, "Can't answer that."

"Come on, they do the same thing as your parents?"

Mikey grins, "Yes they do."

"And you can't tell me?"

"That's right."

Alec sighs, "What can you tell me?"

Mikey smiles, "Maxine is married to Amber."

"Nice, what does she do?"

"She works for the MTA."

"Oh, she drives a bus?"

Mikey nods, "Yes, here in Brooklyn."

"That's a good job."

"She likes it."

Alec takes out his keys as they walk up to his building, "You walking me upstairs?"

Mikey nods as he eyes a car across the street, "Yes. Max said, I'm to make sure you get to your apartment safe."

Alec unlocks the front door, "Will I meet this bossy Max?"

Mikey giggles as they walk into the building, "Maybe." They walk to the elevator.

Alec laughs, "I guess that is also a secret?" The elevator arrives and they step inside.

"It depends on a few things."

They step off the elevator and walk down the hallway, "And I guess 'a few things' is a secret as well?" Mikey nods as Alec unlocks his apartment door. Alec smiles, "You want to come inside?"

Mikey shakes his head, "No, I gotta meet up with Max."

"You mean give him an update."

Mikey giggles, "That too."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

Mikey smiles, "Maybe." Alec laughs. Mikey kisses his cheek, "Bye."

Alec smiles, "Bye." Mikey waits as Alec enters his apartment. He stands there until he hears Alec lock the door, then nods and walks to the elevator.

Mikey takes the elevator down then walks out the building. He walks over to the car that he noticed before. Two men are sitting in the front seat. They watch Mikey walk towards the car.

The driver rolls down the window, "You got a problem, buddy?"

Mikey sneers, "Aldertree."

"How do you know my name?"

"It doesn't matter."

The passenger leans over Aldertree, "Who are you?"

"Somebody you don't want to mess with, Hodge."

"How do you know who we are?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, we would."

Aldertree reaches for his door handle. Mikey raises a hand as he looks around. Seeing no one on the street, he nods then flicks his wrist. Aldertree's head twists quickly to the right. His neck breaks with a loud snap. He falls forward, onto the steering wheel. His dead eyes stare at Hodge.

Hodge gags as he opens his door and runs out. Mikey smiles as he flicks his hand. Hodge runs into a streetlamp then falls to the ground. The back of his head smashes onto the concrete. A pool of blood grows underneath his skull as his dead eyes stare up at the night sky.

Mikey nods as he crosses the street. He watches as a few people run over to Hodge's dead body. One man takes out his phone. Mikey assumes he's calling '911'. Mikey goes around the corner. He walks down a few blocks then opens a portal. He steps into the portal as sirens get closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus sits on the bench and tries not to fidget.

After getting home last night, he couldn't be bothered to order food. He had tea and a couple slices of toast with butter for dinner. Then he went to bed.

This morning, after coffee and a bagel, he got his laptop and did some research. Raphael got him the laptop a few years ago but Magnus barely uses it. Raphael takes care of the nightclub reports on the computer in Magnus' office. Whatever he needs Magnus to see, he prints out.

Magnus' only use for the laptop is to shop.

This morning he and Google became best friends.

Magnus was astonished to find that not only does Alexander Lightwood exist, but he's a Brooklyn Assistant DA. Magnus smiled and told the empty loft, "My boyfriend is respectable."

Now Magnus is sitting outside the Brooklyn courthouse waiting for his respectable future boyfriend. Magnus is glamoured so that nobody in Downtown Brooklyn will recognize him. He can't have people talking about seeing the owner of the Pandemonium sitting outside a Brooklyn courthouse.

Magnus sighs as his thumb runs across his fingers. He wonders if his respectable future boyfriend left before Magnus arrived.

Magnus watches a man leave the building and slowly make his way down the steps. Magnus quickly gets to his feet. The few pictures he was able to find of Alec Lightwood didn't do the man justice. Magnus starts walking after him. Magnus smiles as he says to himself, "Not only is my boyfriend respectable but he's gorgeous. I am a lucky man."

Magnus follows Alec to the subway station and down the stairs. Alec pays his fare then waits for a train to arrive. Magnus flicks his hand at the turnstile then stands a few yards away from Alec.

A train arrives and Magnus follows Alec onto a car. Alec takes a seat by the windows. Magnus finds a seat on the other side of the car, facing Alec.

Magnus watches Alec lean his head against the window and close his eyes. Magnus says to himself, "My respectable gorgeous boyfriend looks tired." He itches to open a portal and take Alec to the loft. Make him dinner then wrap him in blankets and watch over him as he sleeps.

Magnus sighs, right now all he can do is watch over his respectable future boyfriend as he sleeps in a subway car.

The train pulls into the City Hall station and the doors open. A man says 'Alec' as he walks into the car.

Magnus catches his breath as powerful magic suddenly fills the car. He looks at Alec, but his view is blocked by a man. Magnus gets ready to protect his future boyfriend but realizes that the man has his back to Alec and is glaring at the other man.

This must be 'Mikey'.

Magnus doesn't pay attention to what is being said, as he looks at his other 'son'. He's as tall as Max. His skin is the same shade of brown as Max's. Magnus wonders if the 'brothers' have the same warlock mark, blue skin. While Max has blue hair and eyes, Mikey is bald with purple eyes.

Although Mikey isn't showing magic at his fingertips, in fact his arms are down at his sides, Magnus completely agrees with Max. Going by just the power radiating around him, Mikey could bring down the city in the blink of an eye.

The train pulls into the next stop. As the doors open, Magnus watches as Mikey smiles, then touches the other man's chest ever so slightly. Magnus' eyes widen as the other man flies out the train and onto the platform. By the time the man gets to his feet and runs back to the train, the doors close and the train is moving. Magnus watches the man as he stops running and takes out his phone. Magnus wonders who he is and who he might be calling.

Magnus isn't surprised that the other riders don't react to the man flying ass first out the train car. As the train leaves the station, Magnus feels Mikey's power slowly disappear. With the threat to Alec taken care of, Mikey no longer needs to block the mundanes from seeing him and Alec.

Magnus feels a pang of jealousy as Alec reaches for Mikey's wrist and gestures for him to sit next to Alec. Magnus regrets the glamour that hides himself from his future boyfriend. He sighs as he watches Mikey and his future boyfriend talk.

Alec stands as the train pulls into a stop. Mikey also stands and looks around the car. Magnus holds his breath, as Mikey looks in his direction as they leave the train.

The doors close and the train starts moving. Magnus sighs as he watches Alec and Mikey walk to the stairs. He wonders what did he accomplish, aside from seeing his respectable gorgeous boyfriend for a few minutes.

He's still going home to an empty loft, to eat dinner alone and sleep in a cold bed.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Originally, I had the scene with Alec and Mikey dealing with Raj, then the scene of Magnus talking with Max (chapter 2). Then I thought how cool would it be for Magnus to see Mikey in action. But I couldn't figure out how to make it work.

It was driving me BANANAS. Until it dawned on me that Max and Magnus need to talk FIRST before the Alec scene. Then the pieces fell properly into place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is itchy to meet his future boyfriend.

My Mom had a bit of a health scare a few weeks ago. Hopefully she will be coming home soon, but for now she is doing better in a rehab facility.

Let's move this along, shall we.

Magnus gets closer to meeting Alec.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus smiles at his reflection as he applies eyeliner around his right eye. Last night, after another lonely dinner of tea and toast, Magnus decided that today, he's going to follow Alec (and Mikey) to his place. Magnus wasn't able to find his respectable gorgeous future boyfriend's address on Google.

Magnus works on his left eye. After he finds out where Alec lives, he'll return tomorrow and introduce himself to his future boyfriend. It's Saturday, so Alec should have the day off and shouldn't look so tired after a good night's sleep. Magnus will suggest they go get drinks or maybe coffee.

Magnus nods at his reflection, "Coffee would probably be better, everybody likes coffee right?" He chuckles to himself as he puts the eyeliner pencil down and checks his hair.

Magnus raises an eyebrow as he realizes that he actually smells coffee. He stands and walks away from the vanity. He leaves the bedroom and is surprised to see Max in the kitchen.

Max looks up, as he puts a plate of cream cheese covered bagels on the table, then smiles, "Morning."

Magnus notices that his 'son' isn't glamoured as he walks over to the kitchen table, "You're blue."

Max giggles, "I told you I was." He walks back to the counter and picks up two mugs of coffee. He brings them to the table and sits down, "I made you breakfast."

Magnus sits down, "Thanks. How did you get past my wards?"

Max winks, "Poppa's wards are the same in all the world."

"I see." Magnus takes a sip of coffee, "This is good."

Max smiles, "I'm glad." He gestures to the counter, "It's a Keurig machine, enjoy."

"I don't drink that much coffee. It would go to waste."

Max giggles, "Magnus Bane's wards are always the same and Alec Lightwood always loves coffee."

Magnus smiles as he takes a bite of bagel, "Good to know, then thank you."

"You're welcome." Max leans back in his chair, "So, what did you think of Alec?"

Magnus shrugs, "He seems okay."

Max giggles, " _Okay_? You're silly. The last time I heard anybody refer to Alec Lightwood as 'okay', was Aunt Izzy describing Daddy in his wedding suit, to Poppa. She was full of crap then and you are full of crap now."

"Whatever."

Max smiles, "What did you think of Mikey?"

Magnus nods, "I would never want to be on his bad side."

"I haven't met a Magnus who has done that, so no worries there."

"Good."

Max reaches for a bagel and eats it as he looks around. Magnus smiles as he eats. It's been a long time since he enjoyed company with a meal. He glances at his blue-skinned 'son' as he chews and wonders about Max's fathers.

Especially his ShadowHunter father. In Magnus' experience, he can't picture a ShadowHunter holding a blue skinned child, let alone raising him to be a fine young man.

Magnus' mind wanders to his other 'son'. Mikey also seems to be well mannered, in addition to being a very powerful warlock. Magnus remembers how Mikey looked at Alec, obviously he loves his ShadowHunter father as much as Max does. The thought of two warlock children devoted to ShadowHunter fathers amazes Magnus.

He has so many questions he would love to ask Max about his and Mikey's upbringing. He remembers what Max told him about his knowledge of runes. Magnus chuckles to himself as he thinks of a warlock child knowing more runes than an Institute full of ShadowHunters.

Magnus sighs, it's obvious that Max is waiting for him to break the silence, so he asks, "Why are you here?"

Max finishes his bagel then his coffee. He sets the mug on the table then leans back in the chair, "Your Alec was supposed to die last night."

Magnus slowly puts the bagel he was eating on a napkin, "What?"

Max nods, "As he was crossing the street on his way home, a car came around the corner and hit him. He died on the way to the hospital."

Magnus swallows, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did."

Magnus shakes his head as he pushes his chair back, "No, you said he was going to die in a few days."

"Right. A few days can be one, two, five."

Magnus takes a deep breath, "You should have told me."

"And what would you have done?"

"Kept him safe."

Max raises an eyebrow, "Better than Mikey?"

Magnus opens his mouth then slowly closes it. He moves closer to the table, picks up his mug and finishes his coffee. He looks into the empty mug, "No."

"Exactly. I told you enough to get you interested in Alec."

Magnus puts the empty mug on the table, "So what was supposed to happen?"

"As you saw, Raj cornered Alec on the subway and told him that Robert, Alec's father, wanted to see him. It happened pretty much the same without Mikey there. Raj and Robert knew that Alec would say 'no' and Raj got off the train. Not where Mikey left him, but a couple stops later on. Alec got off at his stop and was killed a block from his building."

"So what changed?"

Max smiles, "Raj told the driver not to go through with it."

"Oh. I wondered who he was calling in such a hurry."

Max nods, "There was no guarantee that Alec _**and**_ Mikey would both be killed in the 'accident', so Raj thought it was best to wait for a better opportunity, when Alec was alone."

Magnus takes a deep breath, "So Alec is still in danger?"

Max smiles as he shakes his head, "No, Mikey took care of the driver and passenger, once he got Alec to his apartment safely."

"Took care of?"

Max winks, "As in, no longer a problem."

"I see. So Mikey would have prevented me from going over to Alec?"

Max giggles, "Oh you could have walked over to him if you wanted to. In fact, Mikey wondered why you were glamoured."

"I was sitting outside the courthouse waiting for him to leave and I didn't want anybody to recognize me. I guess I didn't think it through."

"I'll let Mikey know."

Magnus smiles, "Thanks." He finishes his bagel and flicks his hand to refill his coffee mug. Max giggles. Magnus thinks of something that he should have asked two days ago, "You know where Alec lives?"

Max's eyes sparkle as he giggles, "Of course I do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec steps out his apartment building and sighs when he sees Raj leaning against a car. He lets the door close behind him then walks down the block. Raj runs over then walks beside him.

Alec grips his briefcase tighter as he glances at the other man, "What do you want, Raj?"

"Your father wants to see you."

Alec shakes his head, "I'm going to work. I don't have time for this."

"Aldertree and Hodge were killed yesterday."

"So?"

"They were killed across from your building." Raj gestures, "Right there actually."

Alec remembers hearing sirens last night as he was eating his soup. His apartment's at the back of the building, so he wasn't able to see what was going on. He shrugs as they cross the street, "And?"

"And we think your friend killed them."

Alec sighs, "You have proof?"

"No..."

Alec cuts him off, "Then don't accuse people of murder. As a lawyer, you should know better than that."

"What's his name?"

Alec shakes his head, "Sorry, Raj. I'm not telling you."

Raj reaches for Alec's arm, but his hand is stopped by an invisible wall. Raj glares as Mikey walks over and shoves him away from Alec.

Mikey turns to Alec with a smile, "You go on, I'll catch up. Raj and I need to talk about a few things."

Alec looks from Mikey to Raj then back to Mikey, "You sure."

Mikey nods, "Positive. This won't take long."

Alec nods, "Okay." He glances at Raj, "Lovely chat."

As Alec walks away, Mikey mutters a spell, putting protective wards around him. Satisfied that his 'father' is safe, Mikey turns to Raj, his purple eyes cold, "You didn't get the message yesterday."

Raj glares up at the taller man, "How did you do it?"

Mikey sneers, "Do what?"

"You know what."

Mikey nods, "Instead of telling you, I'll show you." He places his hand on Raj's chest. Raj tries to back away, then his eyes roll back. Raj falls to the ground convulsing. A few minutes later, his eyes stare blankly at the sky as his body stops moving.

Mikey glances up and sees a woman run over to them, "I'm a nurse, what happened to your friend?" She kneels next to Raj.

Mikey looks around, "I think he had a heart attack." She nods as she tries to revive Raj. Mikey gently touches the back of her head, removing the memory of seeing Mikey, then steps away from her. He walks down the block, stops at the corner and glances back. A man has joined the nurse as they try to bring Raj back to life. Mikey smiles as he crosses the street.

Ten minutes later, Mikey catches up to Alec, "Hey."

Alec laughs, "Hey, yourself. You and Raj have a nice talk?"

Mikey nods, "Yes we did. I told him to stay away from you or else. He nodded then went about his business."

"That was it? He just nodded?"

Mikey shrugs, "Yeah. I guess he figured he wasn't getting past me, so he might as well give up."

Alec sighs, "Knowing my father, he'll send Raj back."

Mikey smiles, "Maybe, maybe not."

They reach the stairs to the subway. Alec smiles, "You going with me to Brooklyn?"

Mikey giggles, "Yes."

"Good, I enjoy your company."

Mikey's purple eyes sparkle, "You're awesome as well."

Alec laughs as they go down the stairs.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter: Magnus and Alec finally come face to face.


End file.
